Trying to show my best
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: Mary realizes she has some unrequited feelings for Seto, she turns to Momo,kido and Ene for help on becoming the girl of Setos dreams! Slight Mary/Seto and also they all live together in the same house, like a dorm.


Mary hummed to herself, it was a wonderful day out the birds were singing, the sky was clear however her mind...was on something else. She was making Seto an apple pie today, she was putting all of her heart into it, she wanted it to be the best apple pie she ever made because lately Seto had been coming back tired and she wanted to do something to cheer him up!

Seto came back a hour later, he clung to the couch making sure not to make anyone worry, he wasn't fatigued but there was a lot of work today, a yummy aroma wafted through the kitchen he sat up to see Mary holding a delicious looking pie, he felt his stomach vibrate with hunger as he marveled at the golden deliciousness, Mary noticed this and smiled her brightest smile "welcome back Seto, it isn't much but I wanted to make you something nice for doing all that work for our sake", Seto gazed at the pie then reached out his hand and patted her on the head while smiling a tired smile "this is amazing Mary, thank you so much" Mary felt her heart quickening she handed him the pie and ran away slamming the door behind her. What was this feeling? Seto made her happy but this was...different, it felt as time stood still then sped up,she dashed to Kido's room and hid under her covers.

Kido and Momo came into the room a few minutes later, Kido found the blob in her bed quite interesting-it twitched when she poked it and it sounded just like Mary, Momo snuck over to the side she knew Mary was hiding at and mischievously smiled. She ripped the covers off "c'mon Mary you can't hide in there forever!" she cheered Mary slipped in shock and fell off the bed.

"So what's going on?" Kido questioned her usual thick stare poking at Mary's spaced out expression Mary twiddled her thumbs and looked away "I...I feel weird feelings...for a friend" suddenly a familiar voice popped out of momo's pocket "Oooh~ did Mary get her first crush? it's Seto isn't it?!" Ene, it could only be her. Mary's face gave it away though- then again who else would it be, Kano? nah.

Mary nervously played with her hair "I...I made him a dessert today and he patted my head...I, I think I'm in love with him!" the three girls stared at her (momo holding Ene up so she could see Mary's face) neither of them not really having the concept of love down they weren't sure what to do, suddenly Ene spoke up.

"Mary I know what you can do, try to show him you like him by being bold! guys eat that up" for some reason Ene felt like in the past she should have listened to her own advice but she pushed that blurry memory away.

"Show him you want attention!" she cheered, Mary's eyes widened with the confidence of Ene's words, it made so much sense! and it would show whether or not Seto would feel the same way!

CHAPTER 2: ENES PLAN: plan bold girl.

Seto had finished the pie when Mary returned, he smiled. He had been worried that she suddenly left so he felt like he did something wrong but she seemed better so it was okay.

"Thank you for the pie Mary, it was yummy!" he smiled his usual bright smile, her cheeks flushed the color of a ripe apple "I'm glad you liked it" she swallowed hard and then sat on his lap, facing him. His face became confused but he had no reason to refuse her "Mary...is something wrong? does your stomach hurt?" she threw herself at his chest and hugged him tight, he let out a juvenile giggle and patted her head, she felt more like a cute animal then a seductive temptress.

She was gonna do it, a kiss. She got on her knees to lift herself to the tall boys face, sadly for her though he placed his hand on her forehead "Is it a fever?" his face pushed with concern, the closeness though was too much for her though, she fell backwards and jumbled herself to Momo's room, hiding in her closet

Ene's plan failing.

"Don't mind it Mary! you should be happy you got so close to him~ that shows he cares about you!" Ene cheered, trying to support her troubled friend. Mary snuggled her face close to momo's sweatshirts,making high pitched squeals of uncomfortableness.

Momo opened the door retrieving the small girl "Mary, we're gonna make you look so tantalizing he'll see you as a woman, don't worry!" she led Mary over to a giant mirror next to baskets full of makeup of different kinds. Momo grabbed a pale color stick with a fierce look on her face "he'll fall head over heels once he sees this eye shadow on your adorable little face!" Kido took the object from momo with a uncomfortable look in her eyes "Momo you should let me do this...cause that eye shadow you're talking about is actually lipstick.

CHAPTER 3 MOMO'S PLAN: MAKEUP GIRL

Mary gawked at herself in the Mirror, she looked totally different, her face was concealed with paste looking stuff, her cheeks were appley, her lips red like she just eat 5 Popsicle, and her eyes colored with a pale sky blue and mascara.

She looked at the pale pink miniskirt and black form fitting shirt the girls picked out for her, she became one of the girls in the magazines she has seen! She clenched her fists and smiled at herself in the mirror "this will do it! I look more mature now" she thanked Momo and Kido and ran to the TV room where Seto and Kano where watching a nature show while Seto went on about what the animals were saying while Kano added snarky comments.

Mary faced the boys with a determined but casual look on her face, Seto looked at her thin slender legs "Aren't you cold Mary? did you rip your skirt?" Kano took one look at Seto's confused face and busted out in laughter "Seto! your so dense, a girl dresses up for you and you act like the usual parent figure?!" Seto looked at Kano then back to Mary "wh- why would she do that Kano? Mary should know I like her for who she is" he smiled "and even if she did like someone that much I don't think she would change herself just for them to like her" Mary felt her heart stop as his words rolled out, she knew he didn't mean that to offend her but it hurt, she was hurt and confused and the only thing she could do was run away.

Her face burned, she didn't like make up, she didn't like having her legs cold she just wanted Seto to return her feelings, with her makeup filled face she cried into Kido's pillow.

Kido and Shintaro came in, for Momo was at a concert and Ene was sleeping they felt sad seeing Mary so distressed "I'm guessing the make up didn't make up his feeling for you" Shintaro said trying to make her laugh but only receiving a punch in the arm by Kido. "Mary is in pain do you really think now is the time for humor? usually only that cat faced jerk is the one to be this cruel.." Kido snapped Shintaro rubbed his arm in annoyance as Mary spoke through sobs

"I...jus-..don't kn..ow, I..I...fee..l like th-this towards him...I..I ..him so much and y-yet" she clung to the pillow for dear life as black and red stains appeared, Shintaro sighed "Mary I'm not really the person to be telling you this or giving you advice on..." he rubbed the back of his head out of nervousness whilst trailing off "just say it" Kido offered. "I...I tried doing something nice for him like Kido said...I tried to show him my feelings like Ene said...and I even changed my appearance to appeal to his manly side! I feel like I could just die now..." Mary sobbed.

Shintaro sighed and bent down near her "Mary...love is a weird word for what your feeling isn't it...? I mean usually you use that for people in your family or people your in a relationship with,isn't this like...a crush?" Mary looked at him, cupping her nose with her red eyes even more red then before due to the bother of make up "c...crush?" Shintaro nodded "Crushes...I guess are that feeling that...huh,

I guess it's that feeling where you wanted that person to be yours but there is something pulling you back from actually telling them that."

CHAPTER 4 HEART TO HEART

Mary took a deep breath as Kido offered her a handkerchief, blowing her nose into it she nodded to Shintaro to continue what he was saying before. "Yeah, I don't have a lot of experience with this but...Mary if Seto makes you happy what's stopping you from hanging out with him, if you have these feelings it should be fine not to do anything about it right?" Mary looked to the ground then back up to him "I mean...do you want things to change? do you want him to be head over heels in love with you? he has his work already so you two wouldn't have much time to do things together,which might cause fights between you two" Kido and Mary both looked at Shintaro with a surprised look, did he go on to too many love guru websites or was this common sense?

"Also..if you love someone I think you would want them to love the real you, the best you could be so I don't think you need to change a thing" Shintaro claimed looking at Kido's and Mary's expression with his usual half-confidence.

"Ah~ Shintaro you really don't know how girls think,do you" Kano said stepping in with a jerky smile "girls want their crushes to think they're the prettiest thing on earth, why do you think girls wear cute clothes and make up for certain boys? anyone with common logic knows that well...except you and Seto" Kano looked at Shintaro then to Seto as he came in,

"Master sure doesn't know anything 'bout real women, even if he's played with 2D ones!" Ene cheered Shintaro glared at his phone "I thought you were off!" Ene giggled then winked "you thought wrong!" everyone started to talk at once and Mary smiled, Shintaro had a point, she was happy with what she had right now, and even if Seto did or didn't return her feelings didn't matter, she just wanted to live with everyone, smile with everyone and be herself she was still upset Seto hadn't realized her feelings for her but this was fine for now,

it was the simple life at it's best.


End file.
